Work within the project is directed at a) determining structure-activity relationships and uncovering more effective analogues within important classes of antineoplastic agents including anthracycline and actinomycin antibiotics, trichothecene mycotoxins and Vinca alkaloids, B) detailed evaluation of new potential antineoplastic agents including PALA and inhibitors of protein sysnthesis, c) investigation of resistance and cross-resistance among antineoplastic agents and d) development of new bioassay systems such as human tumor xenografts and new treatment modalities such as immunotherapy and hyperthermia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Houchens, D. P., Johnson, R. K., Gaston, M. R., Goldin, A. and Marks, T.: Toxicity of cancer chemotherapeutic agents in athymic (nude) mice. Cancer Treatment Rep. 61: 103-104, 1977. Johnson, R. K.: Reversal of toxicity and antitumor activity of N-(phosphonacetyl)-L-aspartate by uridine or carbamyl-DL-aspartate in vivo. Biochem. Pharmacol. 26: 81-84, 1977.